Secrets
by Ronnie Leigh
Summary: After waking up in a hospital bed, Chloe realizes what she thought was the last month of her life was actually a dream. What happens when this dream affects her actual life? How will this secret affect her friendship with Jon? Read to find out! Second part to Recovery.
1. This Is Real

Just four weeks before WrestleMania 30, Chloe had finally been cleared to return by the WWE doctors. She'd spent the last year recovering from multiple injuries. For the first two months she sat at home with a neck brace and couldn't do much; the next four months she had been getting around on crutches, once in a while just a brace even though she shouldn't have been. For the remaining part of the year Chloe had been going to a rehabilitation center in Florida, near the training facility that the newbies used. While there she was shown leg exercises to help her walk again and strengthen her knees.

Currently on a Friday afternoon Chloe was focused on returning to the ring. Colby brought Chloe to the brand new training facility to get her in the ring again even though she was extremely nervous about it. She had just made the mistake of telling Colby about her dream, or what she though was a dream, to avoid getting in the ring and actually doing something.

"It was so weird, it was like an entire month before WrestleMania thirty and so much stuff happened. Especially between Jon and I, we were a couple or something like that and I told him all that stuff about my past." Her eyes met Colby's and he could see the confusion in them.

"Have you told Jon about this dream thing you had?" Chloe looked at him as if she was shocked.

"Are you kidding?! He's think I was crazy! I mean, it's taken me a year to tell you, and you weren't even in it that often!" Colby laughed at her.

"I think you should tell him, maybe he'd know why. Maybe you two are meant to be together." Chloe gave him a disapproving look and he held his hands up. "Why else would he have been in this dream you had?"

"I don't know! It was dream! That's all it was Colby." She laughed and Colby shook his head.

"If it was just a dream, than why don't you tell him about it?" He caught her off guard and she stuttered, trying to think of an answer.

"Shut up, I'm not telling him." She looked away and Colby raised an eyebrow at her, she needed to get out of this. "C'mon, let's get to work. I need to be able to wrestle again soon!"

"Alright! I really think you should tell him though." He mumbled the last part and Chloe glared at him to which he flashed a bright smile.

After Colby convinced Chloe to to get on the ropes again she felt like herself again, for the most part. She refused to attempt her signature move, a top rope moonsault. Colby was laying on the mat as Chloe returned to a sitting on the padding of the top turn buckle. He sat up onto his elbows and looked up at her as she looked at her dark blue sneakers. After standing up and walking towards her she hoped down and apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I can understand why you don't want to do it just yet." She looked up at him with a sad smile, which he returned. "But you're going to have to soon, you're returning in two weeks you know!"

"I know that! I was told!" She laughed and slid out of the ring, followed by Colby. "I'm also helping The Shield, which is pretty weird."

"Weird?" Colby pretended to be offended and she slapped his arm.

"In that dream I was helping you guys, it's weird!" She spoke quietly so no one but Colby heard her.

"See! This whatever it is tell the future! What else happened?" Colby basically yelled and Chloe held her hand over his mouth.

"Be a little louder, I don't think your parents heard you back home!" She smiled at him after he started laughing at her comment.

"I can be louder if you want." She glared at him only to receive a cheeky smile.

"I swear, if you say anything about this to anyone at all I'll going to kill you! Especially if you say something to Jon!" Colby gestured to zipping his mouth shut. "Better be."

They smiled at each other before leaving the facility to go back to Chloe's house ten minutes away. Colby had stayed in her guest room when he was in Florida so he didn't have to go to a hotel, and so he could check in her. As soon as Chloe unlocked her front door she had gotten a phone call from Stephanie McMahon. She looked down at it and back at Colby who said to take it and that he'd be quiet.

"Hello Chloe Leighton speaking." Stephanie let out a laugh that made Chloe calm down a bit.

"Hello Chloe, how are you?" Chloe smiled.

"Great, and you?" Stephanie gave a brief response before continuing.

"I'm good, thank you. I call to tell you that tomorrow of like it if you could stop by the hotel that the divas and superstars are at. I'd like to talk to you about your return." Chloe nodded before realizing that she couldn't be seen.

"Of course, I'll be there. When should I come by?" She was told to show up at eleven in the morning and Stephanie said her goodbyes before they two hung up.

Chloe wandering down her main hall, past an entrance to her living room and into her kitchen. As she put her phone on her counter top Colby came in again to raid her cabin ayes and fridge.

"All you do is eat my food when you're here!" Chloe laughed and reached in front if him to get a drink from the open fridge he was standing in front of.

"Why else would I stay here? I get free food!" He grinned and she shook her head.

"I should bill you for all the food you eat." She smirked and Colby laughed.

"So Stephanie called you?" Chloe nodded as she sat down at her kitchen island. "Why?"

"Something about my return, she didn't mention what about my return she wanted to talk to me about though." Colby's mouth made an 'o' shape and Chloe shrugged. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow!"

"I guess you will."

-A/N; It's the second installment if Chloe's adventurist life! Stay tuned to find out of weird things get! If you haven't already, be sure to read the first story ( Recovery ) that's on my profile! Remember to favorite, follow, and review!(:


	2. The New Chloe

Saturday morning Chloe wandered around her house looking for various things such as clothes, hair elastics, her phone. She pushed open the French doors to her kitchen and saw Colby dressed and ready to leave as the next show was another state over. He smiled over at her and said good morning.

"Mornin'," Chloe smiled at him and saw her phone plugged in at the counter. "So you're leaving today?"

"I am." He smiled sadly and she laughed at him. "I'm gonna miss your house."

"Of course you are." She laughed again and Colby smiled. "You're gonna miss my food, don't lie."

"True, but the house is cool too." She smiled at him. "You have a meeting with Stephanie today right?"

Chloe nodded; "Yeah, I'm not sure why. Are you going to the hotel before you leave?"

"Oh, and yeah I'm getting a ride from Jon to the next arena. Speaking of which, are you gonna tell him?" Colby leaned forward onto the kitchen island he was at.

"I don't know Colby, I don't think I should. He'll think Imma freak!" He laughed at her.

"Not like he doesn't already." He laughed at Chloe's shocked reaction.

"He doesn't! Does he?" She leaned against the counter behind her and Colby shook his head no.

"Nah, he thinks you're okay." Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"Well as I was going to say before, do you need a ride to the hotel? I have to go there to meet with Stephanie and creative or both." Colby nodded and smiled at her.

"Do you even know who you're meeting?" Chloe grinned.

"Nope." She popped the last part of the word and Colby nodded his head like he had expected that reaction.

"You should get ready then and then we can go." Chloe pushed off the counter and smiled at him before going to her room on the second floor to change.

When Chloe finished showering and dried off she changed into whitewashed skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and black sneakers. She went down her staircase quickly, basically jumping down them. She made her way to her kitchen and grabbed her phone and told Colby that she was ready to go. The two left her house and took a twenty minutes use to a hotel that was downtown. Chloe pulled into the parking lot and got out to walk with Colby into the hotel. As they came to a corridor where the elevator was Colby smiled at her before the elevator doors opened.

"If you see Jon-" Chloe put her hand up and smiled shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah I'll think about it." Colby laughed at her and stepped into the elevator and Chloe looked down the hall to see one of Stephanie's many assistants waiting for her.

"Ms. Leighton?" The assistant spoke quietly as Chloe walked up to her smiling. "Stephanie would like to see you."

She pointed towards Stephanie who was standing even further down the hall talking with one of the creative directors along with a costume and makeup designer. Chloe nodded at the assistant and went over to the small group of company workers. Stephanie heard her coming and turned to grin at her as did the others who shook hands with Chloe when she was close enough to do so. The other designers and directors introduced themselves before Stephanie brought the group down the hall into a meeting room.

"Chloe, thank you for coming on such short notice but we have a few things to discuss about your return in a few weeks." Stephanie had sat down in one of the chairs along with the others and smiled across the table to Chloe.

"I'm glad to be here." Chloe flashed a bright smile before continuing. "So what do we have to talk about today?"

The creative director that had been with Stephanie straightened his back and leaned forward. "Well as you know we like for the divas to have their own look, and we've recently had a few more blondes added to the roster. Now we don't want you to be confused with Summer or Natalia, so we were thinking that you could dye your hair another color."

Chloe nodded, it made sense as to why they wanted her to. "What would this color be?"

"It isn't exactly a natural color, let's say that." A smirk grew on Chloe's face as she looked at them.

"What do you mean? Like an actual color?" Her question didn't make too much sense but he understood what she meant.

"Yes, a color in the rainbow kind of color." Chloe's smirk became a grin. "You have the choice of two colors, blue or-"

"Blue, definitely." Her response earned her a smile from everyone at the table.

"Great, it's settled then! Blue won't be too much of a change considering when you left you had blue in your hair didn't you?" Chloe smiled at him.

"That I did." She grinned getting excited and a costume designer smiled at her.

"So I guess I should be altering your gear to match?" She looked over to Stephanie who nodded.

"That would be sufficient." Chloe still had the grin on her face as Stephanie led her out of the room and gave her directions to the salon that she was to go to before she came back.

Chloe left the hotel by herself and made her way to a salon that was fifteen minutes away. She walked in and told the receptionist her name who then led her to a seat where a hairdresser met her within a few minutes. Chloe tapped the armrest while the dye was being mixed and talked to the hairdresser who she learned was a chatterbox. She went on and on about something and Chloe only heard bits and pieces, nodding every once in a while. The older woman started the put the dye on her head and finished after another twenty minutes. When she did she said that Chloe had to wait a half an hour before she could rinse it out and walked away leaving Chloe sitting there on her phone.

"It looks like its ready to come out." The woman came back and smiled at Chloe who grinned, ready to see how it came out.

The woman washed the dye out and dried it before spinning Chloe back around so she could see it. When she looked into the mirror she grinned at the dark blue color that was now her hair. The hairdresser grinned at her work and then at Chloe who was ecstatic.

"I love it!" Her expression made the older woman laugh and nod, it looked great.

"I'm glad you like it!" Chloe grinned up at her as she pulled the cloak off of her so she could get up.

The older woman gave her a hug as Chloe thanked her before leaving. She drove back to the hotel and made her way down to where Stephanie had been before. Her assistant met her in the middle of the hallway and brought her to the meeting room where the costume and makeup designer was with Stephanie. As Chloe walked in she smiled shyly not knowing how they'd react, Stephanie had a grin growing on her face and the other two woman's mouths fell open into a smile.

"Wow!" The makeup designer clapped her hands together.

"It looks amazing!" Stephanie stood up from her seat and walked over to her, and couldn't resist touching it. "Do you like it?"

Chloe grinned nodding her head quickly, earning a laugh from Stephanie. "I do, I love it actually."

"Well that's great! Now we just have to get your gear and you're ready!" Stephanie's hands waved around and Chloe grinned. "Monday night why don't you come to the arena? We can get your gear done then."

"Sounds great! I'll see you all there." Stephanie nodded before Chloe left.

With her newly dyed hair, Chloe wandered down the corridor she came. As she started to get to the elevator it opened and Colby came out with Jon who was laughing at something that must have just happened. Colby saw Chloe's blue hair and stared at her, not actually realizing it was her. She smirked at him when she saw him and he laughed, not because of how she looked but because he didn't expect it.

"Look what they did to you!" Colby smiled and went over to her as Jon grinned at her.

"I think it looks good." Jon looked at her hair and them to her and smiled.

"It does look good! But I can't believe this is why Stephanie wanted to see you!" Chloe laughed at Colby's somewhat shocked look and Jon shook his head.

"Thanks," She grinned. "I think?"

Colby laughed at her again. "I think you're welcome."

Jon shook his head and looked a Chloe again, smiling. He couldn't wait to be able to see her all the time when she finally returned.

-A/N: Yay another chapter! And I just watched Raw like what?! Anyways thanks to the following for their reviews! UntilNeverDawns, bella315, justkimmy, DeeMarie426, & 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess Remember to follow, favorite, and review!(:


	3. Guilty

Sunday afternoon Chloe was at a local rehabilitation center to have her leg checked before she returned. A nurse had brought her into a room that looked similar to the trainers room in a wrestling arena; Chloe waited in there for the nurse to bring her doctor. When the nurse came back with the doctor, a woman with short blonde hair, Chloe smiled at them.

"Chloe! How are you?" The doctor, Chris, smiled at her.

"Great! And you?" The woman gave the same response and walked over to Chloe.

"So you're here to have a final check up, so to speak, of your knee?" Chloe nodded at the woman as the nurse left.

"Yup, I wanna make sure I'm good to go before I get back in the ring." Chris grinned at her and Chloe smiled back.

"Well I'm sure you are, but let's make sure. Come with me I'm going to have you do a few exercises." Chloe followed her out into another room just across the hall.

The doctor told Chloe to do various exercises and she listened, doing each one. When Chris got to the end of the list she smiled and nodded to herself. "I believe your leg is one hundred percent! Though I think it'd be best if you wore some type of knee brace when you do go back to work. Even if it's just a stretchy fabric one that'd be good, but a compression one would be even better. Just incase."

"Of course." Chloe stood up from the crouched position she'd just been in. "I think I can get a compression one, I'm going back in two weeks."

"Well if you are I can give some information on a company that makes a really good one." The older woman jotted something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her and smiled. "I like the new hair color by the way."

"Thank you! For the compliment and the information." They both laughed and Chris led Chloe out of the office and to the lobby to check out. Chloe left and went to her new hotel room after checking out.

The next day Chloe was backstage at Monday Night Raw with her costume designer who had been redoing her gear so that it's match her new look. Chloe sat on the edge of the table talking to the designer who was happy to have some company for once, no one really stayed too long. For twenty minutes the two talked and laughed until Colby came and interrupted them, accidentally according to him.

"Hey girls." He smiled down to the woman sitting in the chair and then up to Chloe who smirked at him.

"Hey Colby, how are you." The woman grinned at him and Chloe stood up from the table.

"Good, good. You?" She smiled in response and replied with an alright. "Well that's good! I'm gonna steal Chloe here for a bit, I need to talk to her."

She smiled at him and nodded before looking over her shoulder to Chloe. "I'll see you later, I should have your stuff done by the end of the night."

"Alright, bye!" Chloe smiled politely and followed Colby down the hall that they were in to the very end of it. "You have a match tonight right?"

"Yeah, it's next actually." He smiled down at her and she grinned.

"How fun." She laughed a little and he grinned. "What'd you need to talk to me about?"

"Did you do it?" Colby looked at her questioningly and she gave him a confused glance.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He gave he a blank look and she raised an eyebrow at it. "Seriously!"

"Did you tell Jon?" Now the two switched expressions, Colby raised an eyebrow at her and Chloe gave him a blank stare.

"No Colby I didn't! I haven't even seen him since yesterday!" Colby let out an aggravated sigh and Chloe looked at him like he was an idiot. "Well what'd you expect?"

"I expected you to get off your lazy ass and tell him! Obviously I was wrong! Wasn't I?" His response earned him an icy glare and a pissed off expression.

"Sorry Mr. I-Need-To-Get-Into-Everybody's-Business, but I do have other things to do besides chase Jon around to tell him about something that he doesn't need to know!" By now Colby had irritated Chloe so much with his attitude she was pissed.

"He doesn't need to know? What in the hell do you mean, he doesn't need to know? He was literally what the entire thing was!" Chloe rolled her eyes and Colby gave her a disappointed look. "Listen either you tell him now, or he's gonna find out somehow!"

"You can't guilt me into talking to him Colby, that's not gonna work," Colby rolled his eyes.

"You won't have to tell him pretty soon!" He retorted and Chloe gave him a look that basically said oh really.

"If you tell him anything I swear I'm going to slap you so hard and never talk to you again." Colby scoffed at her response, rolling his eyes once again. "Stop rolling your eyes at me!"

"Yeah, okay. I need to go, I have a match to go start." Chloe waved him off and he left still disappointed in her.

Only he didn't know that what she just told him was a lie. He'd already succeeded in guilting her into wanting to tell Jon. She really did want to, but couldn't admit it. He didn't need to know, did he? Even if he did why was it so hard for her to admit it? What was she trying to hide?

This guilt was going to be the death of her.

-A/N: Chloe feels guilty? I wonder why! (; I guess we'll find out later, but until then tell me why you think she fells guilty! I'd love to know what you think(: Anyways thanks to the following for their reviews!(: Dixiewinxwrites12, justkimmy, UntilNeverDawns, DeeMarie426, & bella315 Remember to follow, favorite and review!(:


	4. Photo Shoots and Seeing Jon?

Tuesday afternoon Chloe showed up at a photo shoot that was for a few of the bigger names in the WWE. Earlier that day she'd gotten a call saying she was needed to show up not only for a photo shoot to support a campaign, but to film a bit for her entrance video that they were working on. She walked into the building alone and only made it down one hallway before someone who was working with the photographers had sent her in the opposite direction to have her hair and make up done. Making her way there she saw many other wrestlers talking to each other, some glancing at her in confusion as the blur of blue hair passed them. When Chloe finally made it to the hairdressers she waited patiently as someone was there before her. As they left Chloe smiled at the hairdresser who grinned widely at her, or more exactly her hair. It turned out the two had known each other for some time, just never had gotten the chance to meet up and chat.

"How are you!" The hairdresser, Ashely, a skinny woman with pin straight black hair looked up at Chloe excitedly and ran over to hug her.

Chloe laughed and hugged her back. "Great! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh I know!" The black haired woman smiled and stood back to look at Chloe's blue hair, touching it.

"Went through with it this time, aye?" Her accent came through as she spoke and Chloe smiled shyly while nodded. "I have to say, you definitely pull it off well."

"I have to say, thank you." Chloe mocked her and Ashely smirked in response.

"Let's get your hair and make up done." She smiled and sat Chloe down in a chair before getting to work.

Almost a half an hour later Chloe's hair was down and her make up had just been finished. She changed into the clothes she was given and was now being led to where her photo shoot was. She stood in front of the camera awkwardly, she was never one for taking still photos she thought they came out terrible and made her look worse than she already thought she looked. Even though she thought it was awkward the photographers always had a different opinion, they though she'd been a natural behind the eyes of the camera and her shots came out quiet well for someone who was a model type. After various shots of her facing away and towards the camera she was done, for that shoot.

They had her change into her ring gear and took her to an entirely different section of the building and took videos to use for her entrance, probably way too many but it was better to be safe than sorry. As the videos were done being taken Chloe had to be brought to the spot she'd been before to take even more pictures. The photographer snapped one more shot before he said they were pretty much done. Besides a final shot they took to tease her return, she stood perpendicular to the camera, hands set on her hips, and her hair hung in her face, hiding it, so you couldn't exactly tell it was her.

"I think we're done here!" The photographer grinned. "Great job Chloe!"

Chloe smiled in thanks before wandering down another hall to change into her street clothes she'd worn when she came earlier. While walking down a dimly lit hall she bumped into someone she hadn't even seen as she was walking. She jumped from the sudden contact and soon apologized for walking into the person. They laughed in reply and Chloe finally looked up to see who it was. Jon.

"The fact that you're laughing about being walking into." Chloe smirked at him and he grinned.

"I'm laughing because you looked so sorry until you saw it was me, when you did you just got this whatever look on your face." Now Chloe was laughing too, her reactions were pretty funny.

"Sorry?" Jon shook his head no and she grinned. "So how are you? I didn't really get to talk to you much they other day at the hotel, Colby was laughing too much at my hair."

Jon smiled at her, almost cockily for some reason or maybe that's just how it looked. "Pretty good actually, and I noticed that. I'm not sure why he was laughing at your hair though considering his is only half done."

Chloe's mouth fell open and she covered it trying to hide her laugh and Jon grinned. "That was good, I think I'm going to steal that."

"Go ahead, just don't tell him you heard it from me. I have to see him every single day in the ring, even if we're on the same team." Jon laughed and Chloe grinned at him. " I personally like your hair, shows how much of a nutcase you are."

"Jon!" She shoved his shoulder and Jon grinned cheekily as his a smile from him.

"I'm kidding! Don't hurt me! You hit harder than half they guys in the locker room." Jon held his shoulder as if it were hurt and Chloe smirked, it was probably true.

"Well you better watch out with comments like that!" Jon grinned down at her and she smiled up at him.

"You know we should hang out sometime." Chloe nodded in agreement as Jon continued. "Since, ya know, we haven't actually talked since that day in the hospital. I haven't even seen you since then besides yesterday."

Jon let out an almost nervous laugh and Chloe smiled. "Sure why not? How about tomorrow, for lunch?"

"Yeah, lunch. That sounds good, I don't think I've had an actual lunch in a while." Chloe grinned at his response. "Well I've gotta get going, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye Jon." They smiled at each other before continuing down the hall in their separate ways.

Almost and hour later Chloe had just gotten out of the shower in her hotel room, she had just been at the gym just twenty minutes ago. She was pulling her hair up was her phone started ringing, she spat out the hair elastic and dropped her hair before picking up her hair.

"Hey Colbz." She greeted him with the nickname she gave him, one he learned to hate over the past few years.

She heard him sigh and she laughed. "Hey... Smurf."

Chloe smiled and Colby heard her laughing silently. "What's up?"

"Well I just got some interesting information." She could hear the smirk in his voice and she fell onto her bed. Quiet literally, she tripped over the edge of her suit case and she made a noise and Colby laughed. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." He just laughed harder. "So what's this interesting information?"

"Well I just had a conversation with a close friend-" he was cut off.

"Oh c'mon Colby, get to the damn point." Chloe almost growled into the phone and On the other end Colby pulled the phone away from his face and looked at it in almost shock.

"Someone pissed you off didn't they?" Chloe muttered a response and Colby laughed as she had said yeah you. "So basically Jon told me you're having lunch with him tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am, gotta problem?" Colby smirked and Chloe put her phone on speaker so she could finish putting up her hair.

"Well what are you guys gonna talk about?" Even though Chloe should have known what was coming next she still asked.

"I have no idea, what do you think we're going to talk about, politic?" She laughed at her self which just made Colby laugh in response.

"Actually, I was thinking you'd talk to him about that what-ever-it-is that you had during your coma thing at the hospital." Chloe glared at her phone, knowing Colby knew she was giving it the look just by the silence that was passing.

"Will you give up already? I'm not gonna tell him anytime soon!" She heard Colby sigh and he was shaking his head on the other end.

"Alright, alright. Fair enough, I'll stop asking about. I promise." Chloe smiled and said sure. "Well I'm gonna call my girlfriend so bye my little Smurf."

Chloe scoffed at him through the phone. "You're so annoying."

Colby laughed as he hung up on her. Maybe she should tell Jon. He did, in some ways, deserve to know about it and she was taking that right away from him. She felt guilty that she'd been keeping it from him when it would have been the most important to him. He was going to be the last to know about it and it wasn't fair.

Maybe she should tell him tomorrow, but then again maybe she shouldn't.

-A/N: I honestly love the friendship Colby and Chloe have, it makes me laugh, and I'm the author! Oh how funny I am xD Well enough of that, how do you think it was? Tell me in a review! And thank you to the following for theirs! UntilNeverDawns, justkimmy, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess(for both of them), bella315, & DeeMarie426 Remember to favorite, follow and review!(:


	5. Catching Up With Jon

Tuesday morning just before noon Chloe was frantically cleaning up her hotel room as she'd just realized that this afternoon Jon was stopping by for lunch. She'd completely forgotten and now had to hurry so the place wasn't a mess, which she couldn't understand why it was like that because she hadn't been in the hotel room more than a few days. She was currently shoving clean clothes into the dresser by her bed while also throwing the dirty ones across the room into a pile by the bathroom door where they'd end up. She slammed the dresser shut, on accident, and then picked up the pile of clothes across the room to put them in the laundry basket just a few feet away. When she finished doing that she ending up in her kitchen area cleaning the counter space slightly. Mostly clearing it of her cooking magazines that she'd been using the night before to prepare her own dinner, instead of going out like every other one of her co-workers did. She couldn't stand fast food, it made her sick for some odd reason. She'd been neatly putting the magazines one on top of the other when she heard a knock on her door, she glanced down at the magazines in her hands and decided to just toss the rest of them into a pile before answering the door. She skittered across the wooden floors of her hotel room and pulled the door open to meet blue eyes.

"Hey Jon!" Her smile was contagious because as soon as he saw hers one formed on his own lips.

"Hey Chloe." She let him in and shut the door behind up. "You got a better hotel room than I did!"

Chloe laughed in response. "The perks of having a boss who loves you like a daughter."

"That's so unfair." Jon laughed and Chloe shrugged, what could she say? She was like able.

"Life's unfair Jon, get over it." She teased him with a little smile and he shook his head at her before sitting on her bed. "Please, sit on my bed instead on the couch that's right there!"

She gestured to the leather couch just behind her, which happened to be extremely comfortable. Now Jon shrugged his shoulders at her, she wasn't going to make him move and he knew that. She grinned at him and went to sit on the other side of the bed next to him. Jon laid back onto the pillows behind him, and Chloe sat up against the headboard and watched him attempt to control the huge pillows that slid underneath his head due to the covers on them. As the sat there they realized that neither of them were actually hungry enough to want lunch and Jon made that clear by saying it.

"I'm actually not hungry, I think I ate too much this morning." A giggle from Chloe was what he had gotten in response and he smiled at her. "Are you hungry?"

"No," She shook her head and smiled. "I usually don't eat lunch anyways."

"Me either." He responded quietly and the two sat in a peaceful silence that neither minded, it was nice to be in each other's company.

"So, how have you been?" Chloe broke the silence and Jon sat up so he could hear her better, despite everything about her personality she actually spoke quite softly. "Over the past year that is."

He subconsciously smiled at her again. "Alright. I haven't been doing bad, but it could definitely be better. How about you, you've been going to those rehabilitation centers right?"

"Yeah, it's been tough getting back into a good enough condition to return." The look on Jon's face showed sympathy for her and she gave him a small smile. "It's well worth it though. This is definitely that job I want to have for a while."

"I know what you're saying, it is worth it in the end." The two smiled at each other once again. "Besides getting ready to get back in the ring, how have you been?"

"Eh," her shoulders rose to shrug and he nodded his head as a response. "Alright, I haven't been doing much else.

I don't have a life outside if wrestling."

She laughed at her sad social life and Jon grinned. "Don't worry about it, neither do I."

Then there was another silence between the two of them. In the brief moment Chloe thought about telling him but decided not to, she didn't want to make thing anymore awkward. Why ruin it so soon?

"You know when you woke up in the hospital that day I was so happy, they didn't know what was going on for an entire week. Colby was flipping out, which you probably already know." Chloe laughed remembering the stories she'd heard of Colby freaking out on nurses and doctors to figure out what happened. "Then when you left the hospital I hadn't heard from you and, this is embarrassing to say, but I felt kinda rejected."

Chloe gave him a small smile. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't talk to anyone for that entire year. Well until Colby pretty much broke into my house."

"What?!" Jon's eyes widened and he laughed loudly, he pictured Colby breaking through her front door and laughed harder.

"Yeah! I was in my living room and all of a sudden there's Colby running at me. I was so scared, I didn't know it was him." Jon kept laughing and Chloe joined him, it was pretty funny.

"There's something wrong with him." Jon said between bursts of laughter, Chloe nodded as she started to stop her laughing.

"He's on something." She said just seconds later, Jon

had finally stopped laughing and grinned at her.

"I missed this, when we hung out like before." They smiled at each other.

"So did I."

"I missed having my best friend to talk to." Jon spoke over her and her smile grew.

She leaned over and hugged him tightly and he returned the hug. He smiled down at her trying to see her face but it was buried into his shirt so all he saw was her bright blue hair. He missed spending time with the one girl he wanted, the one girl that he wouldn't admit that he wanted that is.

-A/N: Aww aren't they so cute? I think they are, and the story about Colby oh my xD I know this chapter wasn't great, but the next ones will be better! Anyways what do you thinks gonna happen next? Tell me in a review!(:thank to the following for their reviews! 1 Crazy Brunnette Goddess, bella315, DeeMarie426, justkimmy, & UntilNeverDawns Remember to follow, favorite, and review!(:


	6. Meetings Can Make Life Awkward

Thursday night Chloe was at a local gym for some late night training. As she made her way to the weights to start lifting the music she was listening to had been interrupted by a ringing noise. She pulled the phone from the waist band of her pants and looked at the screen where Stephanie McMahon's name flashed. Pulling out the earphone she pressed the accept button and held it to the side of her face.

"Chloe! I'm sorry to bother you but you're needed at a creative meeting tomorrow afternoon. We're meeting at the next arena, can you stop by around one thirty?" Stephanie's voice floated through the speaker.

"Yeah of course, what going on?" Chloe stepped to the side of the room to have her conversation even no one was there to even hear her.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about! It's just to go over the storyline we're putting together! I think it'll be interesting." Chloe could picture the smirk on Stephanie's face and let out a airy laugh.

"You say that about everything Steph." Now Stephanie laughed.

"I know, but this really will be. You'll like it; it had you really involved in an up and coming storyline that's going to be huge." Chloe hummed in response.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Stephanie agreed. "Well I gotta go, I'm at the gym."

"Now? What is it, almost eight?" Chloe laughed and Stephanie joined her. "Well I'll leave you to your work out, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Steph." She hung up her phone and went back to her work out before leaving.

As Friday afternoon rolled in Chloe drove to where the next arena was; stage hands had just started setting up for later on. She said hello to the people she recognized and they looked up briefly to smile at her in return. The farther she'd gotten into the building to emptier it had gotten, less and less people were in the halls and it was pretty much silent. Chloe heard the clicking of her heels on the shiny floors, she hated wearing them but she was so short it was almost necessary. Stephanie's assistant, the same one from the hotel, came out of a room at the very end of the hall and looked up to see Chloe coming towards her.

She smiled at the woman with blue hair. "Chloe! How are you?"

"Great! How are you?" Chloe grinned when she heard the other woman's ecstatic voice.

"Pretty good, Stephanie's in that room. She's having me go copy scripts so it'll probably be a minute before she starts." Chloe nodded and made her was to the door of the room that the woman pointed to.

She knocked on the door and heard the people inside stop talking as something had gotten up to open the door for her. Stephanie herself pulled the door open and smiled at Chloe who smiled back as she was let in. Looking towards the long table used for business meetings she saw one of the creative members with an empty seat next to him for Stephanie and across from him three more men. Three very familiar men, the members of The Shield. Joe Anoa'i looked up to her and gave her a soft smile and she grinned at him. Colby and Jon turned around next and she returned the smirk they gave her.

"Well look who's here!" Colby grinned at her as Jon and Joe laughed.

"Like I need to see you already, it's too early for this." Colby laughed at her.

"Too early? It's two in the afternoon!"

"Well it's right in the morning somewhere." Jon grinned at her response as she sat down next to him in the empty seat.

"Well now that we've said our hellos and I've gotten the copies I've been waiting for how about we get on with this meeting?" Stephanie gave the five people in the room a smile and they each returned it. "Now I called for this meeting because as The Shield knows, they're about to start a very big storyline soon. Chloe I asked you to come by because I was thinking you could be incorporated into it because we need something big for your return, right?"

Stephanie placed the scripts on the table in front of the four across from her and continued. "So basically, to fill Chloe in, The Shield will be in a storyline that has them facing off with the Authority. To start off they'll face Kane and The New Age Outlaws that will form into Hunter putting a hit out on them."

"Alright, sounds great but how am I involved in this?" Chloe leaned forward slightly and looked across the table to Stephanie who had sat down.

"I'm getting to that. Your part is to basically be on both sides, getting information back to The Shield about what the Authority plans to do. You'll be playing both sides so to speak, you'll be helping The Shield while fooling the Authority that you're helping them." Stephanie went on about promos and how the storyline would help get rating and kick start Chloe's return.

As she spoke Chloe thumbed through the script, looking at how promos where going to be played out and how she'd actually be apart of it. As she flipped another page Stephanie looked at it and pointed to something on the page and Chloe's lips curled up into a smile.

"The storyline will also involve you in a battle for the Divas title, which I'm sure you're happy about." Chloe grinned at her and kept going through the pages and stopped on one of them, staring at a promo set up. "There's also one more thing I should tell you before you leave, Chloe you're going to be put in a sort of romantic situation with Jon here. It'll be a while before it becomes obvious but when it does it'll help fans realize that's why you're involved and why you're helping."

Chloe looked over to Jon, she couldn't read the expression on his face. Possibly because there wasn't one there. Her eyes darted to Colby, his face didn't have an expression either but his eyes showed something like worry. She wouldn't admit it but she was nervous and worried at the same time, she still hadn't told Jon about what happened while she was in the hospital and now they had a romantic storyline?

What was she going to do.

-A/N: Well this is awkward isn't it? How do you think this is gonna turn out? Thanks to the following for their reviews! bella315, Pinayprincesa, UntilNeverDawns, justkimmy, DeeMarie426, & MulishaMaiden Remember to follow, favorite, and review!(:


	7. Our Little Secret

Saturday morning Chloe along with the Shield showed up at a signing for fans in the area. They ended up downtown in a crowed place where people crowded around outside. There weren't that many people there, at least not as many as they saw at live shows, which was thousands not hundreds. The four wrestlers sat at two tables that were set up for them side by side as fans started to line up with the help of security. Joe and Jon sat together at the second table and Colby and Chloe at the other table That the fans would go to first. For the next couple hours , until lunch time, a few people at a time were let forward and took pictures along with getting random objects signed. You wouldn't believe some of the thing people wanted to have signed, once in a while Chloe would give them a judging look and ask if they really wanted that signed. Others tried using pickup lines that only resulted in a response laced with sarcasm and everyones laughter. Throughout the entire signing Colby persisted to bother Chloe after a fan moved on to Joe and Jon, after a while Chloe tried to hold back her aggravation towards him.

"Why having you said anything?" Chloe wouldn't look at him as another fan was coming towards them.

"Not the time or place Colby." The girl walked up and Chloe grinned at them. "Hey!"

She was pretty young, about eight, with hair that was almost white up in pig tails and blue clips with fake hair attached to it. Chloe grinned at her, knowing she was a fan of her just by her hair. she along with Colby made small talk with the little girls father as the girl had the other wrestler sign her WrestleMania shirt signed. They signed a magazine that the father brought and Chloe took a picture with the little girl when she asked. As the girl walked away and Chloe sat back down, fixing her white shirt, Colby looked at her.

"Well when is the time and place?" Chloe gave him a side glare before seeing how many people were left, not too many.

"Well it's not now I can tell ya that." Colby sighed in frustration as Chloe ignored him again, this was going to be a long day.

Saturday afternoon Colby showed up, uninvited, at Chloe's hotel room. Chloe let him in knowing he wouldn't leave even if she asked him too. He sat down on a chair in her kitchen and she followed him in, going to the kitchen and grabbed a water. She held one out for him and he shook his head, declining it and she placed it on the shelf again before shutting the door. She leaned against the counter behind her and looked at Colby and he smiled at her.

"So what's up?" Chloe cracked the bottle open and lifted it to her lips.

"I just wanted to talk." This made Chloe raise an eyebrow and he smirked. "How've you been?"

"Alright." She smiled, glad that he didn't ask what she though he was going to. "What about you? And Leighla?"

"I'm good, haven't talked to Leighla in a while actually." Chloe made a face and Colby smiled assuring her it was alright.

"Well next time you talk to her tell her I said hi!" Chloe grinned and Colby laughed at her. "So what did you come her to talk to me about?"

"I think you know." His smile fell and a serious expression formed on his face.

"Colby, I told you I'm not telling him!" Her eyes widened and she gave him and annoyed look and his head fell.

"Alright, but can you at least tell me why? He deserves to know doesn't he?" She sighed and put her water on the counter.

"It's just that I can't bring myself to do it. It'd be so awkward to bring it up. Especially with this storyline they made up! And the fact that, well you know. Trust me I know he deserves to know. He should have been the first person I told and instead he's the last. He was literally the entire thing and he doesn't even know!" Chloe looked to Colby to see if he understood what she meant, and he did know. He knew that she had liked him for a few years know, but he still thought she should have told him by now.

"It would be awkward but at least he'd know right? And this while thing is stressing you out, even without me bugging you," He smirked at her and she shook her head at him holding back a laugh. "You should tell him to get it off your chest, and you won't feel like you owe him anything."

"I know, but I'm too awkward to do it!" She laughed and Colby smiled, nodding.

"Alright fine, I'll leave you alone about it–"

"That's what you said last time." Chloe pointed out that the last time he said that he didn't follow through.

"I really will this time, I promise I won't speak of it again." He smirked. "Maybe."

"I really do hate you." He laughed and she smiled. "But I've known you too long to stop talking to you."

"Actually you love me." He grinned and Chloe made a disgusted face before laughing.

"If be lying if I said that." Colby's expression made her laugh harder as he looked shocked.

"Hey!" He jumped up and Chloe kept laughing. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!"

"Yeah you do that." They laughed and Colby shook his head. "In all seriousness though, let's keep this our secret okay?"

"Alright."

In his mind she need to tell him. Jon need to know what was going on, and he'd make sure of. He wasn't going to let these two break each other apart because one won't tell the other something he should know, and the other won't admit that he likes her back. Colby knew exactly what he was going to do and he knew Chloe would be pissed, but he knew she'd forgive him at some point. He promised to not to speak of it to her again, but not to someone else.

-A/N: Oh Colby what are you planning to do now! What do you think he's going to do? You'll find out next chapter! Thanks to the following for their reviews: UntilNeverDawns, bella315, Wolfgirl2013, DeeMarie426, 1Crazy Brunette Goddess(for both), & justkimmy Remember to follow, favorite, & review!(:


	8. Not Much Of A Secret Anymore

As Monday Night Raw came to and end and The Shield made their way backstage, everyone started to leave for the night. Chloe was one of the only ones to stay behind for a few minutes to congratulate them before leaving for the hotel.

"I'd give you a hug but I don't think you'd want that." Joe laughed as he looked down at himself and Chloe grinned.

"And I don't care what she wants." Jon pulled her into him and she laughed, trying to push him off.

"Don't suffocate her Jon." Colby laughed as Jon pulled away from Chloe who was making a disgusted face.

"I think it's too late for that." Chloe grinned at the three men. "Well I'm gonna go back to the hotel and quite possibly pass out for the night."

The four of them said their goodbyes and parted ways. Chloe walked towards the exit as the three men of The Shield went to their locker room. As Jon made it to their locker room he shoved the door open and lifted his shirt over his head to look at his side, he winced as Colby jabbed him in the side laughing. Joe shook his head as Jon gave Colby a death glare.

"That hurt, you ass." Colby kept laughing as he tried to apologize.

Joe left the room and went to the showers not wanting to listen to the two act like an old married couple, as he called them often. Jon sighed as he took a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants out of his bag so he could change after he showered. Colby did the same and looked over to Jon who sat down with his phone in his hands.

"So Chloe's returning next week." Colby started talking and Jon looked up.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her get in the ring again. She was so good when she left." Jon smiled thinking of Chloe.

"She was great, and she's pretty much the same from what I've seen when she makes me go train with her." Jon gave him a questioning look.

"Why hasn't she asked me to train with her? She obviously likes me better!" He laughed and Colby grinned.

"Well that's obviously not true if she trains with me instead!" They laughed and then fell into a silence for a while.

"I was talking to her the other day and she told me you pretty much broke into her house." Jon looked over and Colby who laughed before trying to defend himself.

"Actually I found the key, so really I didn't break in." Jon laughed at him before Colby went on. "So what have you guys been talking about? Or do you even talk when you hang out?"

Colby made air quotes around hang out and Jon smirked before he laughed. "We've just been talking about how we've been and what we've been doing since the whole hospital thing. Which is when she told me about you breaking in."

"You've been talking a lot?" Jon nodded trying to hide the smile growing on his face. "Well that's good."

"Do you need to tell me something?" Jon felt an awkward tension and knew Colby was holding something back just by the way he shook his head in response. "What's going on?"

"Listen you can't tell Chloe what I'm gonna tell you, alright?" Jon's face showed confusion but he still nodded.

"Why can't I say anything? Is she, like, dying?" Colby laughed at his response and shook his head no.

"No. Even if she was, why would she be returning?" Jon laughed a shrugged.

"Who knows, this is Chloe we're talking about." Colby grinned, realizing it was probably true. Chloe wouldn't leave this job for anyone or anything. "But seriously, what's going on?"

Colby sighed and looked to the floor before looking back a Jon who had decided to just change now. "You know how she fell into that coma, right? Well she said she had this dream thing, it wasn't a dream but you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me? Why am I not supposed to know about this?" Colby looked at Jon with what looked like a bit of pain.

"You were in it, a lot actually. Like you guys were a thing, and she told you things that it took her years to tell me." Jon's face softened as he comprehended what he was told. "I've been trying to get her to tell you herself, but she won't. She felt like it was real, and when she realized it wasn't I guess she felt awkward around you. I just thought you'd have an idea as to why, considering it was so random."

"That's surprising." Jon's voice was quiet as he trailed off, why hadn't she told him? He didn't understand why she wouldn't have told him something like that. "Do you know if she likes me?"

"I'm not the one to be asking that, Jon." Colby shrugged and moments later Joe came out of the showers.

Joe looked at the two awkwardly trying to figure out what had just happened, but had no idea. "Well I'm going to the hotel now, you guys coming?"

"Yeah," Jon grabbed his bag roughly and stood up as his temper boiled. Colby glanced at him nervously before following him out.

Maybe he shouldn't have told Jon.

-A/N: Oh Joe, he's so confused lol and Jon doesn't seem too happy does he? What do you thinks gonna happen? And I have two things to say. 1. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and sorry this is so short:( and 2. OMG I was kinda mad when Seth turned on them! I knew it was gonna happen at some point but gaaahhhhh How do you guys feel about that? Why not tell me in a review! Speaking of which, thanks to the following! UntilNeverDawns, DeeMarie426, justkimmy, and 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess for their reviews!(: Remember to follow, favorite and review!


	9. Help Me Out?

Tuesday passed quickly and Wednesday afternoon Chloe met Jon and Colby at a training center down the road from the hotel they were staying at for the rest of the week. For a month now many of the shows were near buildings that had been turned into wrestling centers to help many of the new wrestlers get used to the schedule and the amount of work they had to do. All they did for Chloe was help her socialize again. She met Jon and Colby them near the back of the building waiting for a ring to clear out. They smiled at each other and said hello before waiting in silence for another ten minutes.

"There's a lot more people here then I expected." Chloe laughed as she looked around, Jon and Colby nodded. Neither of them thought that the building would be full on a Wednesday afternoon.

"I thought it'd be closer to empty considering all the stuff they've been doing with the network lately." Jon looked around to avoid Chloe's gaze and recognized almost everyone; these weren't rookies here today, they were in the main roster. "At least we don't have to deal with rookies, right?"

"Or jobbers, can't stand either of them." Colby said exactly what Chloe was about to say, she'd rather stay away from the newbies as long as she could.

"The rings empty if you want to use it." Brie Bella smiled at Jon and Colby before noticing Chloe behind them. "Chloe?"

Chloe smiled at her and Brie gave her a hug as Nikki followed her. "I almost didn't realize it was you! I thought you were another newbie that tagged along with these two."

"Well I guess I'm a pretty damn good newbie then." The three girls laughed at Chloe's response and chatted for a moment before Colby interrupted them.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I need to steal Chloe so she can actually do something today." He flashed the Bella twins a smile and they nodded before saying goodbye, turning to leave.

"Chloe! Your birthdays this weekend isn't it?" Chloe nodded, attempting to hide a smile. "Well we're going out to celebrate it at some point!"

Chloe grinned and laughed as they walked away. As she followed Colby to the ring Jon slid under the bottom rope not waiting for them and when she got there she pulled herself up by the bottom rope. She stood in the corner closest to her as Jon and Colby went through a few different moves that Colby thought she should try out before she returned. Within half an hour Chloe figured out all the moves that he wanted her to try and was now sitting on the top turnbuckle. Jon was laying on his back in the middle of the ring, watching Chloe, and Colby was standing a few feet away to watch as Chloe stood and and turned around.

"You sure you want to do this? We can get Colby to do it." Chloe asked Jon as she grinned at Colby who looked at her in mock shock.

"Nah, consider it an early birthday present." Jon laughed more awkwardly then it could have been and Chloe shook her head, both at his response and how weird he's been acting lately.

"If you insist." Jon flashed a small smiled at her and Chloe looked forward again before closing her eyes to focus.

Colby was talking to her but she ignored it because otherwise it would distracted her and both she and Jon would have been hurt. After a moment she propelled herself off the ropes backwards and bent into a moonsault before landing over Jon and sat up in response. She sat back on her heels and he rolled over before sitting up, holding his ribs slightly. She have him a questioning look and he waved her off before she looked over to Colby who was grinning at her. He nodded his head and she stood up, pulling Jon with her.

"I expected you to back out and not do it, you weren't even listening to me." Colby laughed and Chloe shook her head at him.

"No one listens to you Colby." Jon grinned at his partner who gave him a side glare.

"Well sometimes I do, but that's pretty rare." Chloe laughed and Colby pouted and the two teasing him.

"We're kidding! You're like our pet." Jon tried to cheer him up and Chloe laughed.

"A very helpful pet." She added and Colby smirked.

"Speaking of helpful, don't you have an appointment to be getting to?" Colby reminded her of the check up she was supposed to have with a WWE doctor to clear her personally. Her face show surprise when she remembered that she did have an appointment.

"I completely forgot!" She laughed. "I should get going, shouldn't I?"

Colby nodded and she gave him a side hug, which he returned quickly. She turned to give Jon a hug as well, but he remained stuff for a moment before wrapping an arm around her. No one could see it be Chloe was confused and worried, why had Jon been acting coldly towards her? She didn't bother to do anything about it because she needed to go, she said goodbye and walked out the doors towards the parking lot. Jon watched her walk out and could feel Colby's eyes watching him.

"What?" He asked without even turning around.

"Why are you being so awkward?" Colby got straight to the point and Jon shrugged.

"Well how else am I supposed to react? Am I supposed to be fine that she went to you before she went to me? I'm gonna perfectly fine that she didn't feel comfortable with talking to me about it? Be happy about it? Oh yeah that's fantastic, the one person I've trusted more then anyone else doesn't even trust me." Jon bursts out in an angers he's been holding all day as Colby looked at him with wide eyes. "Tell me Colby, what was I supposed to do?"

"Okay, you need to calm down a bit. I get you're upset but, try thinking the way she does." Jon stared at him and Colby tried to see if he was thinking it over. "It's confusing enough that it happened, but think of how awkward she must feel. I mean, would you have gone right to her if it happened to you? Or would you have gone to someone else?"

Jon's face softened and he realized Colby was right, he would have went to Colby himself before he went to her. "I was being an ass, wasn't I?"

Colby nodded, smirking. "You should tell her you know, she'll want to kill me, but she'll get over it. Hopefully.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to beat the shit out of you." Jon laughed and Colby grinned. "She probably could. No offense. I think I'll talk to her though."

"I can help with that if you want, you know. Help you figure out what to do." Jon thought over it quickly, he didn't need the help but then again he didn't want to go through it by himself considering how fragile Chloe seems to be lately.

"Could you talk to her a bit, like figure out some things for me. If I did it she'd know something as up." Colby nodded.

"You're gonna tell her you know when you see her right?" Jon nodded. "I know what you can do, I'll tell you later though I gotta go."

Jon nodded again and Colby left for the doors, Jon followed him and went to his own car thinking of how he reacted to finding out what Chloe's been thinking. He didn't react to well, now he needs to fix it.

-A/N: What's Colby have in mind? I wonder what's gonna happen... And I have to say Ambrose looks really good as of late(; hahaha anyways thanks to the following for their reviews!(: Wolfgirl2013, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, UntilNeverDawns, justkimmy, DeeMarie426, & bella315 Remember to follow, favorite, and review!(:


End file.
